Polar Ends
by Jaded Choo
Summary: The only reason Draco said “I hate you” was because he loved her. And still do. 10 years later two former best friends meet again, one determined to make the other’s life as miserable as possible like he did to her 10 years ago. HDr
1. Chapter 1: Hermione Granger

**Polar Ends  
**A fiction, by jaded choo  
Rated T

**Summary**: (all OOC) Hermione and Draco used to be the best of friends at Hogwarts. They decided to set aside their differences and gradually began to know each other very well. However, on the last day of school, Draco walked up to Hermione and told her "I hate you" and broke her heart. Now, 10 years later, unbeknownst to each other they have to work in the same ministry, and Hermione tries to make Draco's life as miserable as he did to her so long ago. There's just one catch though. The only reason Draco said "I hate you" was because he loved her. And still do.

**

* * *

ONE: Hermione Granger**

"_Hey,"A voice shot in the air. It scared me so much that I dropped my books._

"_Hey!" I said, turning around. Draco Malfoy stood right in front of me, his face grinning with pride. "I got an A in Snape's class!"_

_I nod, _no surprise there._ "Good job!" I say, nevertheless. He bent down to grab my books for me, although they've scrambled across the dirty ground. "It's alright, I got it," he smiled. I can't help but smile back. Against all odds, Draco Malfoy and I, Hermione Granger, had set aside our differences, and became best friends. _

"_Look, Hermione," Draco murmured, shuffling my books to my arms. I managed to balance myself just as he dropped about five thousand books on me. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" _

Well, since he asked politely, I guess so. _"What about? Is it something important? Because I really need to go to McGonagall for my valedictorian speech in like, five minutes." _

_Draco looked troubled. I noticed his hands were suddenly shaking violently. "No, it can wait. Go." He smiled at me, and then turned away, his hands in the pockets of his robes. I stood there, looking stupid, wondering what on earth Jesse wanted to talk to me about._

* * *

My apartment, I swear, is the smallest apartment _ever_. Why did Mr. Jiggles send me to the muggle world again? Oh yes, for a little "business" trip. My career in business management was not bad or anything. It paid well, and I ate, and had my fair share of sleep, and watched Three Weird Sisters perform live just a week ago. Life was normal, I guess. Except it's kind of _not_ really normal for a 27-year-old. I mean, I'm not married or anything. It's not that I'm hideously ugly, besides the bushy hair, I mean. It's not that I haven't had a boyfriend or a commitment. It's that, like, even though I'm engaged to Harry, I still feel something missing in my life. It's probably the apartment. No, I really _really_ think it's the apartment. It's so…_ hideously_ small.

Walking around the room, I laid out my clothes for today. A pink tank top with a string of lavender lace around the bosoms, and a pair of True Religion jeans. Plus a black blazer.

My life is like, sooo perfect. Yet, it's so… un-perfect. Know what I mean?

So then my phone rang about fifteen minutes ago. It was Mr. Jiggles. He told me that I have to stay for a month at this stupid Foreign Relations Ministry. Apparently, something went wrong with the account book there and no one could figure out what the problem was. He said I needed a vacation, and a non-enchanted place was just the way to go. Plus, I get to see my Harry tonight! We made dinner reservations at La Chantelle. I hope it's going to be a great night for Hermione Granger, Miss NERDY Nerd.

I walked out of my tiny apartment and drove my Porsche down the road. I guess me dressing normal for one day was nice. I mean, with my Chanel sunglasses on and a pale purple scarf around my neck, I was fashion itself. Man, look at those stares from the street. They envy me, I know. I have it all. Brains, beauty, a perfect fiancée, a good career, a nice car.

I am all.

And yet, I am lost.

I enter the ministry with a wide smile on my face. At the door guarding the entrance is a dark-complexioned wizard dressed in oldie robes, and with a crooked sneer, he led me into the grand hall. The grand hall was much bewitched to be a marble palace with a large running fountain in the center. Circling around the hall in small desks, there were goblins scribbling things onto pieces of parchment. This reminded me of that bank at Catere Alley. How interesting. The muggle world has found its parallel.

I told the wizard my name and who I am here on account of. I also asked him to help me find a Ms. Kloin. From his wide smirk that showed a yellow tooth sticking outward, I inferred that Ms. Kloin was not a nice woman. My thoughts were confirmed when I saw her for the first time.

"Good morning, Ms. Kloin," I said politely, reaching out my hand to hers.

A short, plump woman in half-moon spectacles looked at my hand, ignored it, and walked past me as if I was a ghost. Appalled by her rudeness, I followed her, watching her hunchback back sloping toward the other end, her silvery hair tied in a loose bun. Everything about her made her look, well, hobo-ish.

"Excuse me!" I shouted from behind her. The other wizard has already left, attending to business from other clients. The old lady turned around, a flick of annoyance surfacing her hazel eyes.

"Yes?"

I smile, wanting to give her a good impression. "I am here on account of—" Before I even got to finish, she shoved me an empty cup. "Go fetch me some coffee. Dark, no sugar," she commanded.

_How very rude_. I'm not her secretary. Although I don't see why anyone else would be. I'd probably stab myself to death after an hour with that lady. Oh well, here I go. I walk toward the café, grabbed a plastic cup for me, and pressed the coffee button. I swear, I waited for the longest time before a rich, creamy smell shot up my nostrils.

Putting my cup of coffee aside, I press the button again for Ms. Kloin's coffee. "Dark, no sugar," I commanded, and the coffee machine slid out exactly what I ordered. Sighing, I place her cup on the table next to the coffee-maker, and began to take a sip of mine. Hmmm… what rich taste! It's been a long time since I've relaxed and actually enjoyed some coffee.

It was then fate played a really weird joke on me. Someone walked into me for no reason and spilled coffee on my shirt. I shrieked loudly, so loud that the whole office turned towards me for some reason. The person who spilled coffee said "I'm so sorry" and tried to clean it off with a napkin he took from the counter.

I can_not_ believe my very own eyes. It was at this time that my heart started beating super fast too.

I also can_not_ believe he's there. Right in front of me.

**a.n.** HEY! This story has a nice plot. So PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you never review, please review this chapter please? Be nice and RR (even if you never ever ever do but you just love this story so much) :) I looove youuu guys!


	2. Chapter 2: Draco Malfoy

**TWO: Draco Malfoy**

My day dragged on as usual. I am a business executive at Muggles Relations Ministry. I can_not_ believe I actually got convinced by Blaise to be here. This place is total shit. Everything around is unbelievably muggle-ish. The whole building actually has _electric _wires. It's as if I am actually living in the muggle world. Whatever. I get good pay.

Although after all those years of looking down at muggles at Hogwarts, I sort of feel like my years spent as a superior wasted. I mean, I came _all_ this way to work _for_ muggles? That does not even make any freaking sense. I sit in this huge office. It's not bewitched or anything. It's just… huge. They actually have to make it huge, on its own, because I am, after all, the executive. Only the business executive though. I am in charge of all the financial spending and incomings of this ministry. Which, you would imagine, wouldn't be a lot, but in reality, we're loaded. The things that muggles and wizards do together! To tell you the truth, we're more like an organization that erases muggle memories. But, every "erase" needs to be paid. And hell, they _are_ expensive.

Some people do know about the wizard world. Although they are gifted with a curse that seals them from telling anyone about it. These people bring wizard technology into the muggle world. Yes, I know that's strange, but our air-conditioner that runs without any motor _is_ quite popular. No scientist could figure out how we did it though. It's actually quite simple. All we do is take an old beat-up air conditioner, bestow upon it a few spells, cut the electric wire, and give it another wave or two. The outcome is a brand-new motor-less air-conditioner that sells for 1000 pounds. The transactions and math between these steps require a smart person like me, Draco Malfoy, to figure it out.

I am sitting in my office, reading the _Daily Prophet_. Uger Lireson is in Azkaban again. Jeez, that guy has been in and out for the past ten years. He used to go to Hogwarts, you know. He was a Slytherin, always causing troubles. He wasn't a sophisticated one like me though. My job as Head Boy set me apart from the rest. I guess someone changed my fate. Someone altered my destiny so that I would not go evil, but instead bring good to the world. In fifty years, no one will remember my name. But in fifty years, my name probably won't send a shiver up someone's spines either, if someone else mentioned me. I take great comfort in knowing that.

I feel a little bit thirsty. My secretary never does anything. All she ever does is sit around and experiment with Fred and George's little magic shop. When someone pops by, through the fireplace, she barely lifts her eyes before she goes back to that thing that can jump and shoot bubbles at the same time. So I guess I need to get my own coffee before I die of thirst.

Which reminds me, one of my clients is coming to visit today. Damn, I can't remember what he's going to be here for. I look down at my empty cup, trying to remember what exactly I am supposed to do for him. I make my way around the counter, reaching for the coffee-maker. I stretch my arms, shit, something warm spilled on my sleeve. Thoughts of my client disappear, and I looked up. Fuck it, I think I bumped into someone and her coffee spilled on both her and me. I can see it's a she because she's wearing a pink tank top. Grabbing a napkin (and completely forgetting that I am a wizard and can zap this away), I mouthed "I am so sorry." I wasn't thinking. I am _so_ distracted right now. The spill was between her bosoms, and being the man that I am, I can't take my eyes off of those two tennis balls. Then she said "Oh my god."

Oh my god. Did I ruin her tank top? I better not. I look up to see her face to say I'm really really sorry. Which I really was. Which was rare.

"Oh my god." My mouth slipped. Is that who I think it is? After all these years?

"Draco Malfoy?" She said unbelievingly. She had her hand on her hip, her other holding the half-empty coffee cup.

Hermione Granger? Is that her?

Her two hazel eyes stared intently upon my silver. She had that look of strong disbelief on her face. Man, has she gotten beau-tee-ful. The last time I saw her she was still an awkward teenager. Now she is a full-grown woman. In her bloom.

"Her, Hermione Granger?" I gasp. I couldn't help myself.

She nods slowly. Then, without any preparation, her hand lands violently across my face. That woman just slapped me!

"Fuck you, Draco!" She spits, and then stormed away. I stood there, still in awe, with everyone's gaze upon me. Ten seconds passed, I did not move. Someone coughed. Noticing I am looking like a complete fool, I turn around, finding twenty pairs of eyes shooting at me like bullets. "What the fuck are you looking at?" I said angrily. Slowly, people scattered away.

Rubbing my hand on my hurt cheek, I chuckle lightly at myself. I must be crazy, I thought, for how can I manage to _laugh_ after being slapped? Well I guess I sort of deserved it. After the last time I spoke to her, I wasn't so surprised that she would slap me.

Because last time I walked away before she could react.

I whistle on the way back to my office. My secretary barely glared at me before she went back to one of Fred or George's inventions. Pushing the door open, I find someone sitting in the chair my usual client would sit.

"Hello, Hermione." I said coolly before reaching my black leather executive chair.

Hermione glared at me. Her eyes could sentence an innocent man to death. She turned her face to the other way. What a difficult woman.

"So, if you're not going to say anything, you're wasting my time." I say in a matter-of-fact tone. I can't believe I just said that.

Hermione stared hotly at me. Her hands lay calmly on her lap. Her perfectly painted pink fingernails reflected a ray of sunlight from the half-open window. Her still had her bushy hair, except it's in curls now, very well-managed. She had on pink lip-gloss as well, and blush. She looks like a doll.

God, she's so fucking beautiful.

"Unfortunately, I am on your team for the irresolvable account book. We're supposed to rewrite it in two weeks. The whole thing is 600 pages long. But there's only one error in it. That error can make us lose one million galleons."

Her voice is so cool. So calmed down, from five minutes ago.

"You're on my team?" I questioned.

"Were you listening?" She asked, annoyed.

I stare. I very well was listening. Besides studying your face, I very well was listening. "No, please explain it again." Lord, I just want to hear that's sweet angelic voice one more time.

She watched me for a long time, which made me feel uncomfortable. "Mr. Malfoy, why don't you get a brain surgery and stretch your attention span to more than ten seconds?"

Ouch.

"Look, I just said, in plain simple English, that I am going to be on your team for the account rewriting, unfortunately." She never leaves that "unfortunately" out, does she? Irks me every time I hear that word. "Comprede?"

Man, this is going to be one hard assignment.

**a.n.** hehehe. sorry if this chapter's a lil short. / anyhooo. those of you silent readers, hint hint, please drop a review tooo :)


	3. Chapter 3: Diamonds and Roses

**THREE: Diamonds and Roses**

That. Hideous. Pig.

I am awfully mad right now. Not only did Draco Malfoy not _listen_, he's also not paying attention to _anything_ I'm trying to get across here. The only place he's focusing is on the floor, where his two bloody feet are. How monstrously obnoxious!

I feel like shit. A piece of crap. He didn't even _look_ at me. I mean, wasn't he surprised that his former ex-best-friend showed up like _that_ in front of him after _ten_ years? Doesn't he even _care_? Oh, why do I even care? His memories, everything, is a whirlwind blur. I can only recall the last day of school when he said those disgusting and hated words.

"_I hate you._"

And with that, he ran away from me as fast as he can, and never looked back.

I opened my door as the doorbell rang, my mind running frantically through the plans for this evening. I can't think, for the image of Draco Malfoy smiling with those cold eyes and that sneer of his keep playing in my brain. "Shit, the dinner with Harry is tonight!" I curse, blaming that Slytherin for the cause of my misery. I was still dressed in my pink bathrobes with my hair dangling carefully down my shoulders.

I run my right hand on the knob, pulling the door so that it reveals a tiny crease. "Harry I'm so sor—"

"Hi Hermione," A man dressed in a plain t-shirt and ripped jeans said carefully. I don't believe this. I do NOT believe this. No, I refuse to believe this.

"…Draco Malfoy?" my voice gave away my awe.

He raised his eyebrow, his smirk breaking his smile. "What's up?"

What's up? WHAT'S UP! How _dare_ he ask me WHAT'S UP in ALL these years of abandonment and confusion that he's left me with? Awfully mad, I slam the door in his dead pale face, my heart thumping loudly, my hand on the knob. Against my wooden door in my tiny, hideous apartment, I sighed loudly. Fucking Draco Malfoy. Ruining my evening with Harry.

A series of knocking came again, awakening me. I turn around frantically, grabbed the doorknob, and cursed in his face. "Fuck you, Draco Malfoy! Don't you ever dare coming up _my _stairs asking me 'What's up'!" I did a slight imitation of his stupid voice. "Get the _fuck_ out of my miserable life!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you alright?" A familiar voice asked questionably. "Draco Malfoy was up at your apartment?"

I look up. "Harry? Since when did you get here?" Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

Harry Potter pushed the crease of the door, and walked in without saying anything. "Draco Malfoy was here? After all these years?"

His expression was a blend of sympathy, nervousness, anxiety, and anticipation.

"…Yes." I answer in a quiet voice. "And I'm so sorry, I forgot about La Chantelle tonight. I will go get dressed immediately."

Harry didn't say a thing. He only moved closer to me. Then, without any notice, he placed his hand on my cheeks, leaned in, and kissed me passionately. My eyes widened, but I gave in to him, and drowned. I place my arms around him, and then subconsciously closed my eyes.

He pulled away almost as quickly. "Hermione, let's get you dressed, and let's go to that La Chantelle, right?" He smiled charmingly. Harry always makes me feel loads better. His gentle green eyes pressed into my own. He makes my world light up like _that_.

Hold on. Pause. Wait a second. Draco Malfoy just left like _that_? After I fucking _slammed _the door in his bloody face he just _walked_ _away_? UNBELIEVABLE. _Unbelievable._ That cow!

"Hermione? Hermione, stay with me," Harry said in a hushed tone, waving his two hands in front of my face. "Oh, oh," my eyes started tracing his hands busily, "oh, I'm sorry, did I space out?"

"Uh-huh."

My face flushes in embarrassment. How can I let Draco ruin my night with Harry? I'm such an idiot. "I'll be ready in a second," I say apologetically. Harry nodded, and made himself comfortable on my couch. I walk into my closet and flipped through my clothes. What would be a good outfit to wear? La Chantelle is after all, a wonderful place with top-class people there. I decided my black velvet dress with a ruffle on the bottom is the best way to go. After about ten minutes, I came out of my room, looking absolutely fabulous. "Ahem." I cleared my throat, my hand resting on my bare neck.

Harry turned around from watching quidditch on my television. His eyes widened, and his smile, drenched in charm, made me feel all warm and fuzzily inside. "I must be God," he started, with me looking very confused, "because I'm staring at an angel."

My eyes widen, then my lip curled upward subconsciously. Awww, that's so adorable. "Thank you, Harry," I smile, and made myself comfortable next to him. Then he put his arm around me, pulling my face closer to his. "Before we go, I have something to give to you." He said gently. I look up, finding the trusting eyes that always guided me everywhere. "Yes?"

Harry smiled, then pushed his hands into his pocket, and took out a black box. It wasn't a normal-looking box, but one of those lavish velvet gift boxes that always seemed to contain something wonderful inside. He retrieved his arm that was wrapped around me, and held one hand on the bottom, another opening it. Inside, (I gave a curious look), was the most _stunning_ diamond necklace that I had _ever_seen. It was tiny little diamonds woven into a silver string, with a large diamond dangling in the center from another string of tiny diamonds. I gasp in awe. That thing must have cost him a _fortune_.

He must have noticed my reaction, for, he smiled, turned me around, and put it on for me. I feel like a million bucks.

"I love you, 'Mione." He said in a gentle voice, after turning me around to gaze his eyes.

I pull his face closer to mine, and he kisses my neck gently. "I love you, too."

That evening was absolutely fantastic. The people at La Chantelle were darlings, for they made sure that I enjoyed everything from that quartet playing "Love Story" for me to my fabulous meal completed with roasted lobster. When Harry brought me home and kissed me good night, I felt completely and utterly in love with him. As I watched him walk down the stairs, I couldn't help but sigh dreamily.

"Lovely evening?" A voice said suddenly. I almost jumped out of my shoes. Funny, I don't have a roommate. Turning around, I shriek.

Draco Malfoy was sitting with his legs crossed in my bar in the kitchen, his hand wrapped around a glass of champagne. "What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "I saw Harry coming, so I hid on the other side of the building until you left. Then I broke open your window, and crawled in. I've been waiting for four hours, Hermione, where the hell have you been?"

I stare. Then I shift my gaze toward the window. It was open, like it has been opened for many hours. "Never mind, I already know where you were. You and Harry look imitate." He said with a flick of annoyance in his voice, or maybe I heard wrong. Can't blame him. Draco and Harry have never been, exactly…friendly, ever.

"I could have you arrested for breaking and entering," I barked.

Draco Malfoy raised his eyebrow. Then he chuckled lightly. "You can. But the question is, would you?"

Yes. Yes. Yes, I indeed very much would.

…

Fine, he got me. I would not have Draco Malfoy arrested even if he killed someone. I stand here, my body frozen, my eyes focused on his shadow. He looked around my apartment, amusement rising in his eyes. "Your apartment's hideous. And small." He added.

My hand formed a fist, clenching anger.

"But I guess it's not small enough to keep all those pictures and letters we sent each other, huh?" He asked, looking right in my eye.

"… How dare you go through my things?" I demanded.

"Come on, give me a break. You kept me waiting for four hours. I was bored!" He exclaimed. "But I was rather happy you kept my things."

I look away. "I kept them to remind me of how much _I _hate _you_."

"Oh." He looked hurt, suddenly. Shit, now I feel bad. "Well, I guess it's my fault. I'd better be going." He put down the glass of champagne, took his coat from next to him, and made his way to the door. "Nice necklace," he commented, "I'm glad you're happy."

I stare. My hand reached subconsciously to cover my necklace, my face red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry I disturbed you. I guess us meeting each other probably ruined your romantic night with Harry."

Well...

"I guess I'll be going. And let's just try to work together, okay? I'd rather we have a good business relationship, even if we don't have a nice personal one." His hand turned the doorknob. The door flung open, and he walked away.

"Wait!" I call after. Draco stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to face me. I see a smile, yes, a real smile, curling up on his face. I haven't seen that in ten years. "Why are you here? Do you have something you wanted to tell me?"

He smiled again, turned, and walked away. I could see his shadow staggering on the white walls, but soon, they disappeared. I closed my door in confusion, and walked toward my living room. I see some odd shape resting quietly on my dinner table. I turn on the lights, and walked curiously toward that direction.

Roses. A bouquet of roses wrapped by glittery transparent wrappings with a blood red ribbon lay there. My favorite flower.

**a.n. **ok, i'm not going to update if people keep putting this story on their alerts/favorites without reviewing. in fact this is just a test to see if i should keep this account or not. And no, i did not steal this story. The story posted somewhere else is also my account, and i was just experimenting with this fic. please review. if not, this story is most likely going to be abandoned.


End file.
